This new variety of rose plant originated as a seedling of a hybrid produced by me at my nursery at Carlsbad, Calif., the parent hybrid resulting from my crossing of the variety Emily Post (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,749) as a seed parent with pollen from an unnamed and unpatented seedling growing in my collection of rose plants maintained for breeding purposes; the object of this crossing for the said hybrid being the development of a better producing pink rose plant having improved health and vigor. The selected seeding appeared very well to achieve my objectives and accordingly, I propagated that seedling by means of cuttings as well as by budding at the DeVor nurseries at Pleasanton, Calif. with very satisfactory results and at my direction, such propagation was continued through several successive generations which demonstrated conclusively that the novel characteristics of my selected seedling would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. As a result of that accomplishment, propagation is now being carried on by DeVor Nurseries, Inc. at Orland, Calif.